Titus Welliver
Titus Welliver (1961 - ) Film Deaths *''Zero Tolerance'' (1994) [Manta]: Falls to his death when Robert Patrick throws him out of a window in self defense. *''Assault on Precinct 13 (2005)'' [Milos]: Shot in the head by Ethan Hawke. *''Man on a Ledge ''(2012) [Dante Marcus]: Shot to death by Elizabeth Banks as Titus is about to shoot Sam Worthington. *''Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014)'' [James Savoy]: Falls to his death when Mark Wahlberg throws him out of a window at the end of a fight. *''Live By Night (2016)'' [Tim Hickey]: Shot in the back of the head and in the back while getting a shave. *'[[Escape Plan 2: Hades (2018) |''Escape Plan 2: Hades (2018) ]][Gregor Faust]: Stabbed in the chest by Huang Xiaoming. TV Deaths *The X-Files: Darkness Falls (1994)' [''Doug Spinney]: Killed by a swarm of flies. *''Blind Justice (1994)'' [Sumner]: Dies in an explosion after Armand Assante shoots a coffin full of dynamite placed in the church where Titus was. *''Star Trek: Voyager: Equinox Part II (1999)'' [Lt. Cmdr. Maxwell Burke]: Killed by an alien. His desiccated corpse is shown afterward. *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Resilience (2002)'' [Tom Landricks]: Executed (Offscreen) Via Lethal Injection. *''Prison Break: The Sunshine State (2008)'' [Scott]: Shot in the chest by William Fichtner. *''Lost: Across the Sea (2010)'' [The Man in Black]: Shot by Evangeline Lilly. *''Sons of Anarchy: NS (2010)'' [Jimmy O'Phelan]: Stabbed to death by Tommy Flanagan after he gives him the Glasgow smile. *''White Collar: In the Wind (2013)'' [Senator Terrence Pratt]: Shot to death by Treat Williams. Category:Actors Category:1961 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:People who died in a Transformers film Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Brunettes Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:People who died in the Sons of Anarchyverse Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Marvel Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Thriller Stars Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by stung Category:Death scenes by allergic reaction Category:BBC Stars Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:Supernatural cast members Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Ben Affleck Movies Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Grimm cast members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Gangster Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:The Closer Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Steven C. Miller Movies Category:Suits cast members Category:The Good Wife Cast Members Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:Jericho Cast Members Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:Bosch Cast Members